


Make Your Way

by blueberryscone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Reader, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings and shit, Happy Ending, I guess I can always add more tags later?, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Love, New Job, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform, Strong Female Reader - Freeform, There’s smut now, friendships, kylo is daddy, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryscone/pseuds/blueberryscone
Summary: Today is the first day at your new job at Naboo Industries. Nothing could have prepared you for what was coming next...





	1. Say it Ain't So

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work (like ever) so please be nice to me omfg :) thank you!

_Say it ain’t so……_

 

_I will not go……_

 

_Turn the lights off…._

 

_Carry me home…._

 

“NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NAAAAA! NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NAAAA!”

You twirled around your bathroom and spun around to look at yourself in the mirror. You smiled at the sight of yourself with a head full of hot rollers. You looked like a doofus and you loved it. Your best friend, Steph, laughed at you from the bed in your attached bedroom. Being her usual supportive self she had arrived at your house at 5:00 AM on the dot. She was here to see you off (and help you plan your outfit of course.) Today was the first day of your new job at Naboo Industries and you could not be more excited.

“Why you still use those archaic things is fucking beyond me.” she said loudly as she looked up from her phone. She was referring to your hair.

“They were my mom’s and I like them.”

“What?”

You spoke louder over the music “I LIKE THEM, OKAY?”

“Just use a curling wand, weirdo…”

You ignored her comment and turned to look at yourself again in the mirror. You couldn’t help but like what you saw. Your makeup looked amazing which was good considering you had spent nearly two hours on it. It’s not like you would do this every single day but you wanted to make a good impression. The amount of brow gel you had on was almost criminal. You looked like a regular Brooke Shields.

“Mission accomplished..” you murmured to yourself.

You had always loved your eyebrows and the ways in which you were able to manipulate them into two bushy caterpillars perched above your tortoise shell glasses. Today was different, though. You wore your contacts because you didn’t want to hide behind the heavy frames for once. You wanted to show off your handiwork. You took a moment and quietly thanked Rihanna for Fenty Beauty because damn did your skin look amazing.

You picked up your phone and lowered the volume just as the next song on your Spotify playlist came on. You turned to Steph.

“What do you think of this dress?” you asked as you looked down. You were wearing a tight, muted floral wrap dress that showed off your shape perfectly. It had taken you a long time to get comfortable with your thick body and the amount of space you took up in the world but now at 28 years old you had no qualms about turning heads. The dress was cut low enough to show off a sufficient amount of cleavage to get away with at the office without being lewd or inappropriate. You had nice, round tits and you definitely weren’t afraid of showcasing them.

You had spent too many years of your life hiding behind baggy sweaters and t-shirts but not anymore. With every year that passed you cared less and less about what other people thought of you and boy was it liberating. You refused to make yourself small ever again. When you walked down the street all eyes were always glued on you and your sure and poised stride. You had confidence like no other and it immediately attracted people from all walks of life to you.

“You look lovely as usual.” She said without a hint of sarcasm. She was always so supportive, but she was also very honest. She wasn’t the kind of friend to just tell you what you wanted to hear. You trusted her to speak up and appreciated her blunt opinion that she constantly provided without anyone asking. Sometimes she was, quite frankly, a bitch. But you loved her. And right now you knew she was telling the truth.

“Thanks baby!” you flashed her a big smile, showing nearly every single one of your (slightly crooked) teeth. She could tell how excited you were for this job. To you, it was much more than just a job. This was your career.

You had worked your ass off in your previous position at your old company and had given them the last six years of your life. Your boss for the last three of those years had been a complete sexist pig. While in your role you had been given a million new responsibilities and direct reports but they refused to promote you. You were doing twice the work of the men around you and being paid half as much. Enough was enough.

You were excited for change and the challenge of finally being in a position of power. Your new title would be “Director of Client Relations” and you knew in your heart that you would be very good at it. The experience was going to look amazing on your CV.

Your favorite part of your last job was keeping the people around you happy. At least in your new role your capability for solving problems and keeping the peace would directly translate to your own success.

For the first time in years you felt like you were finally in control of your career. You didn’t know it at the time but you would be the youngest director in Naboo Industries’ history. You were more than ready to kick ass and take names.

Slowly, you began to remove the rollers from your hair. Your long strawberry blonde hair fell down around your face as you began brushing out the curls. You finished with a light spritz of hairspray. Next, you put on your perfume- Chanel Chance eau fraiche. Your good luck charm.

You walked out of the bathroom and over to your closet. You pulled out a pair of nude kitten heels. You had gotten them from the Kate Spade store last fall when they were on sale. You loved wearing heels but when it came to work you were realistic. You knew you would be doing a lot of walking today and you didn’t want to be miserable all day in a pair of uncomfortable super high heels.

“Will you be here when I get off?” you asked your best friend that had moved from your bed and onto the floor. She was playing with your cat, Harry.

“Sure will, ain’t got anything better to do.” She was off work today and due to her two roommates she spent a lot of her time over at your place. You didn’t mind, though. Living alone was nice but it did get lonely. With Steph around you never felt alone. She was an aspiring actress but her day job she spent waiting tables at a diner a few blocks away. You smiled at her.

“Okay, good. Listen, there’s leftover pizza in the fridge and ice cream in the freezer. Make yourself at home, okay?”

“Don’t I always?” she looked up at you and winked. You loved your best friend so much.

“Are you leaving now?”

“Yeah, I guess so. I think I’ll be early but I’d rather be early than late.” You despised being late and the incredible amount of anxiety it caused you.

“Break a leg today! I’m sure you’re going to do great!”

Steph jumped up from the floor, Harry in hand, and walked over to you. She pulled you into a tight embrace with Harry squished in the middle. As she squeezed you, Harry let out a tiny squeak. You both immediately started laughing. God, you loved the little life you had made here in Atlanta. It got better and better every day.

“Well then, I guess I’m off!” you walked into the kitchen and grabbed your trench coat and handbag and slung them both over your arm. “See you later!”


	2. Equals

_Ding!_

The elevator came to a gentle stop and the heavy doors slid open. Floor number 37. You liked the sound of that. 

You wandered out of the elevator and into a vast open waiting area that looked less like an office and more like a lounge. There were several seating areas with mid-century style sofas and armchairs throughout the space. The lighting was not fluorescent at all like you would have expected. Actually, it was the opposite. A variety of candles littered the various tables around the room. Ornate, rich textiles hung low from the ceiling. When you looked around the room you saw a multitude of live plants and antique books scattered here and there. The tones of the various fabrics and colors were warm and alluring. There were splashes of orche, crimson, and burgundy with accents of gold. If you had to describe the style of the decor you’d say it was boho meets Mad Men. It was fucking breathtaking. You couldn’t believe that you were going to be working here. 

You walked through the entry area and made your way towards the reception desk in the back. A petite woman sat quietly behind the counter. Her blonde hair was loosely piled into a bun on top of her head. She was dressed simply in a slouchy yet expensive looking tee. You noticed how loose pieces of wavy hair spilled out from the ball of hair on top her head. She looked effortless and beautiful but that didn’t mitigate the fact that you immediately felt unease in her presence. She popped her gum LOUDLY as you approached her. Great. You couldn’t wait to hear that sound all the time. She was looking at her phone and you glanced down to see her thumbing through her Instagram feed.

You cleared your throat and after a long moment she looked up to greet you. 

“Oh....uhh, good morning and welcome to Naboo Industries’ Headquarers. You must be our new, like.....whatever-it’s-called director, right?” You nodded.

“Nice to meet you; my name is Lucy....” She trailed off as her phone started vibrating. She glanced down at it her eyes lit up. She picked it up and promptly texted back whoever had just messaged her. “Come with me and I’ll show you around I guess?”

”I would appreciate that.” You replied dryly. She was acting so much like your presence there was a huge inconvenience to her and it immediately made you angry.  _”Isn’t that your fucking job anyway you idiot..”_ You thought to yourself.

You were starting to get very annoyed at Lucy to the point where you almost imagined taking her phone out of her hand and chucking it out a window but quickly talked yourself out of it. This was the first day of the rest of your life and weren’t going to let some insignificant priss ruin it for you. 

Lucy stood up and silently led you down a long hallway which ended with a small sitting area and two sets of doors on either side. She gestured to the doors on the left.

“Your office is in there. There’s an itinerary on your desk.” You walked over to the large double doors on the left and slowly began to pull them open. You turned around to ask her a question but she was already walking toward the other set of doors which she opened and hurried inside. 

“What a terrible receptionist...” you thought to yourself. “She must be somebody’s daughter or something.”

You turned back toward the doors and finished opening them. Inside you were amazed to find a huge, bright and open office space. While it was much more streamlined and plain than the waiting area was you immediately appreciated the simplicity. A vast white desk sat in the middle of the room with a sitting area in front of it. Perfect for meeting with your clients. You would be able to get a lot of work done in here. 

You walked around the back of the desk and sat in your new white office chair which was stylish but also plush and comfortable. There was a brand new iMac on your desk and laid on the keyboard was the itinerary Lucy had mentioned. You picked it up and began to read. First you were to meet with HR to finalize your employment contract, and after that you were to meet with your new boss, the VP of the company. It didn’t give a name, though. Maybe Lucy could show you where you were supposed to go. 

An hour later, you had finished your meeting with an HR representative and you made your way back to the front desk. Lucy was nowhere to be found. You didn’t want to be late for your meeting with your new boss so you anxiously looked around. Just then, you remembered that the receptionist had went into the office across from yours and you wondered if she might still be in there. Maybe you could knock lightly and ask Lucy where you were supposed to go next. 

You approached the set of double doors but right as you were raising your hand to knock the doors flew open and Lucy emerged, giggling, with her t-shirt now hanging off of one shoulder. Her hair was no longer in a bun and you couldn’t help but immediately notice the smear of lipstick she had tried to wipe off her cheek.

“OH! Hi there um....sorry about that.” She adjusted her shirt. “It's 10 AM, I bet you’re looking for the VP; you have a meeting with him now, right?”

“Yes...” what the hell was going on around here? 

“Well you’re in the right place.” She turned around and moved out of your way and gestured to the empty desk that sat in the middle of the room. 

“He’s uhhh...he’s in the restroom. He’ll be right with you.” And with that she hastily exited the room and closed the doors behind her. What the hell had you gotten yourself into? Guess this answered the question as to how that awful secretary hadn’t been fired yet. You sighed.

You walked over and sat in one of the empty chairs seated in front of the massive desk. This office was the complete opposite of yours. Everything was shiny and black. The desk was twice the size of yours but you couldn’t really tell because the space itself was almost twice as big as yours. The top of the desk was a deep gray marble. _“Someday this office will be mine..”_ you thought to yourself. Fuck some entitled douche bag chauvinist pig fucking women while he's at work. You already didn’t respect him in the slightest. 

Given what had just transpired you were incredibly anxious and on edge. You sat there for about five minutes and tried to clear your mind. A door opened to your left and it jolted you out of your thoughts. You glanced over at the tall and muscular man that emerged from the restroom. Every other thought was immediately erased from your mind and all you could do was quietly mumble “...Wow.....”

He made eye contact with you but his facial expression remained neutral as he walked over and a giant smile broke out over your face. His hair was longer than you would have expected for someone who was the Vice President of a Fortune 500 company. He had a small amount of facial hair and you couldn’t help but immediately notice the beauty marks that peppered his beautiful, smooth skin. God, you loved men with freckles. 

He was dressed much more casually than you would have expected as well. He wore a nice button down but it wasn’t tucked in. The top two buttons were undone revealing the skin creamy underneath. He wore slim dressy pants and beautiful vintage-looking leather Chelsea boots. SHIT you hadn’t said anything yet. You cleared your throat and he smirked at you.

“Hello, I’m the new client relations director,” you stood up and shook his hand while you gave him your name. “Very nice to meet you.”

You tried not to notice the sparks you felt when his had enveloped yours. It was much larger than yours. His skin was so soft but you could feel the callouses on the palms of his hands. You wondered if it was from all the weights he clearly spent his time lifting. God fucking damn it. Your brain was betraying you.

“It’s so incredibly nice to meet you,” you shivered when he said your name back to you. “My name is Kylo Ren and I assume you know who I am by now. You can call me Kylo of course. I’m sure you can tell that we don’t mind being a little casual around here. I think people tend to work better when there’s less pressure.” You nodded. “Did you like your new office?” 

“It’s absolutely gorgeous. Thank you so much.” You replied. “The entire floor is amazing. Whoever designed everything did an amazing job.” Why did your mouth have to be so damn dry right now. Get yourself together, woman. You had a career to run over here. SNAP OUT OF IT. 

Kylo walked over and instead of sitting behind the desk he joined you in the chair seated to your right and sat next to you. 

“That would be me,” he said. “Most of the items in the front area are various things I’ve brought back from my travels. The textiles hanging are from my last trip to India.” 

You thought immediately of all of the antique and ornate books and wondered if those were his, too.

“Listen, I read over your CV and was very involved in the company deciding to hire you. Your reputation precedes you. I think you’ll be a great fit here. I was wondering though why you felt the need to leave your old position.” He asked, staring you in the eyes. They were a deep brown with an amber element to them. They sparkled in the light as he looked at you. You were paralyzed by his beauty. How could one man possess the power to make your brain shut down. You never let this happen! In the past it had been very easy for you to separate any attraction or personal feelings you may have had for a colleague because you were able to put the focus on your job and your performance. You usually didn’t give the men around you at work a second thought. But there was something different about him. You immediately felt a familiar heat pooling in your stomach. Your body was betraying you in every way imaginable. You pressed your crossed legs together further to try to diminish the tingling you were feeling in between your legs but it just made it worse.

How were you ever going to get anything done with him around?

“I was very much ready for a change I suppose.” You quickly replied. You realized that it had been several seconds since he asked you the question.

“Ok, I get that. But that kind of seems like a bullshit answer.” He leaned over and in to you. The closer he got to you the more you smell just how good he smelled. You wondered if he had a shower in his bathroom or if he just always smelled this fresh and alluring. His gaze never left you. He was practically staring into your soul. You decided to take a risk and be 100% honest with him.

“Well, let’s just say it didn’t seem like they cared for women being in positions of power over there. I was constantly being undermined by every man around me and they talked down to me every chance they could get. I practically lived in that building with the amount of hours I put in every week but I still wasn’t ever taken seriously.” His eyes never left yours as he nodded. His gaze bore into your soul. His face was mostly expressionless and it was driving you crazy. You couldn’t read him at all and it made you nervous. _"GOD why can’t he just look away for a minute so I can compose myself,"_ you thought to yourself. You continued speaking.

“My old boss was an absolute joke. He asked me out once a week for the last year I was there. He kept telling me how curvy and soft I looked, that he loved my body and loved to watch me bend over, too. He was married. His wife would come eat lunch with him all of the time. I guess he couldn’t take a hint when I repeatedly told him no. I got really tired of being walked all over. I know my worth and my value and what I can bring to the table.” 

You thought about your old boss’ skinny petite wife and how funny it was that he was so into your size and curves. Men loved having more to grab on to and you had more than enough to offer anyone in more ways than one. 

“I’m so sorry to hear that you had to be in a situation like that,” he finally spoke, his voice trailing off. “Real men aren't intimidated by a powerful woman." He looked you up and down and you shuddered. You ruminated over his words and the buttery softness of his deep and sensual voice. "I just want you to know that we do not tolerate that kind of behavior here.” You almost asked him what the deal with Lucy was but you kept your mouth shut. Maybe later.

“If you ever are in a situation where you feel powerless like that again or that someone is being inappropriate with you please talk to your HR rep immediately.” He continued, “I want you to know that men and women are equals here. Nearly 70% of our top executives are women. I’m actually the only man on this entire floor. Please speak up if you feel that you are not being given the respect that you deserve. We will make sure that you feel heard and valued here.” He resumed looking you directly in the eyes. The undivided attention he was giving you was overwhelming your senses. You felt a little dizzy. He was trying so hard to reassure you that you would be safe and you felt so much relief at that. You hadn’t been in a job where you felt like you could let your guard down in a long time. Your cheeks heated up when you realized at this angle and with you leaning over toward him that he could probably see directly down the front of your dress. Thank god you were wearing a nice lacy bra today. His eyes never left yours, though.

“Thank you so much, Kylo.” You were getting a little choked up which was meaningful because it took a lot for you to get to that point. You had spent many years working on controlling your emotions especially when you were at work, but right now you felt incredibly open and vulnerable to him. He was saying and doing all of the right things.

You swore you could have seen him twitch slightly when his name rolled off your lips. His gaze was momentarily diverted to your mouth. Thank god you were still seated because your knees would have given out. He closed his eyes momentarily and then looked back up into your eyes. He stared at you for a moment and didn't speak right away. There was something different about his expression, he seemed softer, but he quickly composed himself and returned to his normal neutral state.

"Please know that I am here for you if you need anything at all.." he began. He reached over and took your hand in his. There were those damn sparks again. Fuck off, sparks. You secretly wondered if he felt them too.


	3. Making a Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I’m updating a lot today because I want to get it out there. Bye!

The rest of your day at work was uneventful, and you didn’t cross paths with Kylo again. Thank god. You almost texted Steph about a dozen different times but you wanted to talk to her about what had transpired that day in person when you got home later.

It was nearing 5 o’clock and you decided to pack up your things. You hadn’t been given any clients yet so there wasn’t much else you could do with your time. Just as you were about to stand up from your desk there was a quiet knock on the door.  

“Come in!” You yelled across the vast room. Lucy entered and she was carrying a small box. She walked over and set the box onto the desk. You noticed as she got closer that her mascara was running down her face. She had attempted to clean herself up but she didn’t do a very good job. She looked visibly upset.  

“Are you okay?” You asked her. As much as you didn’t care for her you couldn’t stand to see someone so sad.  

“Yeah, sorry...” She sniffled. “I just got fired. I guess today was my last day.” You tried to hide the shock on your face. She continued. 

“My boyfriend also broke up with me today.” As soon as she finished her sentence her eyes began to pool with tears. “Sorry, I need to go. It was nice to meet you.” And with that she exited your office. 

Yikes. Really though, what the hell was going on around here? You couldn’t help but wonder if Kylo had intended to fire her and break up with her before they had their little rendezvous this morning. 

You sat there deep in thought for a few minutes before you looked down at the box she had left on your desk. It was an iPhone box. You opened it and their was a note inside. You read it to yourself:

“This is your company phone, please feel free to use it as your primary if you don’t wish to carry around two devices. I have saved my number in the contacts for you. The bill will be paid by the company of course. Please feel free to reach out to me if you need anything. 

-K”

 

Oh boy. 

You arrived home at your apartment around 7 o’clock. When you walked in you were immediately met with the most delicious smell. Steph had been cooking again. She was an amazing cook and you felt so spoiled whenever she would prepare meals for you. You hated cooking and barely ever used your kitchen. She basically lived with you but you would never make her pay you rent. You were happy to help out your friend as she followed her dreams. It made you happy to see her doing what she loved so much. A delicious home cooked meal every once in a while was payment enough for you, anyways.

Steph ran over to greet you as you walked into the apartment. She gave you the biggest hug and urged you to sit down to eat and tell her all about your first day. You honestly didn’t even know where to begin.

You both sat down to eat the delicious chicken curry she had prepared and you started from the beginning, making sure to highlight the parts about how goddamn irresistible your new boss was. When you finished and told her about how Lucy had been fired, she developed a puzzled look on her face. 

“What do you think it means?” She asked. 

“Dude, I have no idea. I have no idea what to think honestly. Today was an absolute roller coaster.” 

“Do you think he fired her because now he wants to get with you?” She joked as you jabbed her in the ribs.  

“Shut up, jerk.” Part of you secretly wished that was the case but in reality you knew Kylo probably didn’t think about you again after you left his office. Kylo had a type, and judging by what Lucy looked like, you weren’t it.  

Little did you know that this wasn’t the case at all. You hadn’t seen the way he snuck a glance at your wide ass swaying back and forth as you had walked away. You didn’t know that his heart had started racing the second you muttered his name out loud.  

Meanwhile, Kylo was in his own apartment across town. He was alone as usual. He spent most of his time outside of work in solitude. He sat in a large black leather armchair in the middle of his living room with a cigarette in one hand and glass of whiskey in the other. A Velvet Underground record played quietly in the background. He put the cigarette out in the ashtray.

He was sitting and lamenting over the day he had just had; he was so conflicted and confused inside. He had been seeing Lucy for over a year, and while they had had some fun, he knew he wasn’t going to marry her or anything. Why had it been so easy to sever ties with her? Maybe it was because he didn’t want to keep stringing her along anymore. He didn’t realize it at the time but the second he laid eyes on you everything else around him didn’t seem significant anymore. 

He sat there thinking about what a vision you were, sitting quietly in his office, waiting for him to come out and meet with you. He thought about the way your dress had been riding up your thick, voluptuous legs and how you had moved to adjust and pull it down when he entered the room. He thought about the immediate physiological reaction he had experienced when he saw your gorgeous breasts peeking out from the top of your dress. God, did they look soft. He had never been with a woman with such large and beautiful tits before. He wondered what they felt and looked like when they weren’t stuffed inside your clothes. He moved in his seat and adjusted himself. His cock was becoming rock hard and practically dripping just thinking about you. He tried to calm himself and control his emotions. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

But it wasn’t just your looks that attracted him to you. He had been researching you (and many other candidates) for months now. He knew all about how you had graduated college early and gotten a prestigious internship and his company’s top competitor. He had heard stories about how you had managed to acquire many of Naboo’s clients even as an intern. He knew that you had leveraged your internship to get the into the job you had before you came to Naboo Industries. Your determination and perseverance was turning him on like no other.

He was intrigued by you from the second he laid eyes on your resume. You had been his top pick since day one, and he had been instrumental in ensuring you were the candidate that got picked for the job. He had been so excited to meet you in person and put a face with the name. Ahhh, yes, what a face. 

He closed his eyes and imagined you looking at him. Your soft doe eyes with long lashes that seemed to go on for miles. Your mouthwatering lips and adorable little crooked smile. He liked the fact that you had never gotten braces to fix the slight overlap in your two front teeth. Your smile was dazzling and charming and it had warmed him from the inside out when he had seen it for the first time. He knew he had made the right decision. 

He palmed at the growing erection in his pants and was surprised when a small moan escaped his lips. If you only you had any idea what you were doing to him right now. His heart raced at the thought and he tried to compose himself.

He relaxed in his chair and tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly he thought about how much of a piece of shit your old boss was and his blood stared to boil. He vowed himself to do whatever he could to never disappoint you or make you feel uncomfortable while you were working with him. He would show you that strong and powerful men could be good people, too. He would be the best boss you had ever had. 

His heart stared racing again as he realized you probably saw Lucy exiting his office on your way in. Any idiot could have inferred what had transpired with just one glance at how disheveled Lucy looked on her way out. He immediately felt a strong pang of guilt and shame in his chest and he raised his glass and took a long swig of his drink. He was an idiot. He wanted to apologize to you as he glanced over to his phone and considered messaging you. He wanted you to know that he wasn’t the kind of guy to have a casual fling around the office. Before Lucy he hadn’t actually “seriously” dated anyone in years. He didn’t really care about making a connection with anyone and generally kept himself and his emotions very guarded.

Thinking back, he didn’t know if he would even consider what he had with Lucy as dating. Sure, they had sex quite often, she would sleep over at his place a couple of times a week, but he didn’t take her out on any dates.  They didn’t celebrate any anniversaries or anything like that. No gifts ever. It was just sex, to him anyways. He could tell for a while that she was getting too attached and that’s why he ended it today. Right?

His thoughts moved from his breakup back to you and your mesmerizing hips that drove him wild as you waltzed out of his office. You carried yourself with an ease and confidence that was magnetizing. He knew from the vetting process before hiring you that you weren’t married, and now after meeting you he started to wonder why. You were an absolute catch.

The more he thought about it the more it started to make sense. You were a strong and independent goal-oriented woman who had accelerated her career all by herself. He was certain your standards were very high and speculated that you probably didn’t waste your time on any old guy.  

He sighed again for the 50th time that night. He reached over to the table next to his chair and poured himself another glass of the amber colored liquid. He took a long swig and rested his head on the back of the chair again. The throbbing member between his legs was becoming impossible to ignore. 

He reached down and slowly unzipped his pants. The thick, pink member sprang free and he sighed with relief. He closed his eyes and thought about you some more as he grabbed his hard cock in his hand and slowly started stroking it. He imagined your beautiful creamy skin and how soft it must feel. He thought about your belly that you didn’t hide from but instead showed off in your skin tight dress. He savored the image of your full and curvaceous body pressed snugly under his.  

He absentmindedly began to stroke faster, running his hand up and down his length. He imagined you beneath him, whimpering his name as he kissed and sucked all over your neck. What he wouldn’t give to suck a million hickeys into your skin to mark and claim you as his. He wanted to palm your delicious breasts and suck on your soft pink nipples, taking the time to gently bite each one between his teeth. His cock was practically weeping at this point. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and thought about what it would feel like to ease his rock hard member into your slick folds for the first time, how soft you must be down there and how it would feel like you were completely consuming him. He wanted to be consumed by you. He wanted to give you everything. 

 Just as he was imagining pumping mercilessly into your wet hole until he emptied inside of you he immediately spasmed in his hand and he came all over himself. Your name erupted from his lips followed by a long and guttural moan. He pumped himself as rope after rope of hot cum spewed out of him. He couldn’t believe how much was coming out and what a mess he was making of himself. He hadn’t experienced an orgasm like this since he was a teenager. 

He rode out the last waves of his pleasure as he kept his eyes closed and imagined what your face would look like as you came. He hoped that one day he would be able to see it for himself. 


	4. Coffee Shop

You had been in your new role for a couple of weeks now and you were really starting to get into the swing of things. You were determined to do the best job you possibly could - you would simply let your work speak for itself. You hadn’t seen Kylo since your first day and part of you secretly missed him. He had left the next morning to go on an extended business trip to Dubai and had been gone for nearly three weeks. 

That same day a new receptionist had shown up, except she was very different from Lucy. Her name was Kathryn and she was in her mid 50’s with short salt and pepper hair. She reminded you a lot of your mother. The company had transferred her down from another floor and so far she had been doing an amazing job.  

As the days passed you had really grown to like and appreciate Kathryn. She brought your messages promptly every morning and made sure your dry cleaning was always hung neatly in the same spot in your office. So far she had done a superb job at managing your schedule and coordinating the many meetings and luncheons you had scheduled with clients throughout the week. 

You made sure Kathryn knew how much you appreciated her and in return she continued to give you her best work. Toward the end of the day sometimes you both would go down the street for coffee at a small locally-owned shop to get away from the office. At first the conversations were very light but that didn’t last for very long. As you both got more comfortable with each other you both shared more and more. By your third coffee date she was giving you all of the best gossip in the company. 

She told you about how the CEO, a woman named Donna, was really just a figurehead and didn’t actually make any important decisions, rather Kylo was really the person in charge. Apparently Donna only spent one day a week at the office. Kylo sat as head of the board and even though he ran everything by his boss (Donna) she trusted him to make all of the important decisions.

Your heart would flutter a little every time she would mention Kylo, but you would scold yourself immediately for feeling that way. He was your boss and nothing could ever happen between you two obviously. 

These coffee breaks were quickly becoming your favorite part of the week. Today was no exception. You were seated across from Kathryn at a table that had quickly become “your table” in the back of the shop. You sipped on your americano and listened to her as she described her past experiences working under Kylo.

”I used to be his receptionist a few years ago until they moved me to the 45th floor. I was so excited when he called me and asked me if I would come back down to work for him. Of course my answer was immediately ‘YES!’ He was the best boss I’ve ever had. Not that my old boss wasn’t any good but it doesn’t get any better than Kylo. He really cares about his employees and you can tell.” You nodded as she continued.

”I never had any kids of my own and he’s always been like a son to me. I’ve known him since he first started working at Naboo while he was in college 10 years ago. He started as an intern in the mail room and worked his way all the up to Vice President.” You ears perked up at hearing her divulge such personal information. Wow. Had he really pulled himself through the ranks and all the way to the top? 

“When he decided to start seeing the receptionist I told him that it was a terrible idea. I trained Lucy when she first started and I had an idea about what kind of a girl she was. I questioned her intentions from day one. You see, I’m very protective over Kylo. He doesn’t open up to anyone easily and I didn’t want him to get hurt.” You were incredibly surprised when she referred to them as being in a relationship. You had judged him initially as thinking he was just banging the receptionist. You had no idea there was more to it than that. 

“Kylo and I have a standing coffee date at this very coffee shop whenever he’s not out of town. Every Tuesday at 10 AM we come here to catch up. When I would ask him how things were going with Lucy he would almost always try to change the subject. I could tell that she wasn’t anything more than a passing fling. I know that if she was important to him then he would not have hesitated to tell me all about it.”

”Has he always been so reserved and guarded?” You wanted to know if there was something that had happened that made him the way that he was. You quickly scolded yourself. You were asking too many questions about Kylo. You didn’t want your interest making its way back to Him. He was your boss after all; you needed to tread lightly.

”I’m not entirely sure. I don’t think so? I think he’s just always been this way. He was an only child and both of his parents were in the military. They moved around a lot, I don’t think he was ever really able to form any lasting friendships or relationships with anyone...” Your heart sank at hearing that. You had two sisters and two brothers and couldn’t imagine what it would be like to grow up without a big family. He must have felt so lonely. Kathryn continued to speak. 

“They weren’t really a ‘touchy feely’ family either. His parents were very much engrossed in their careers in the armed forces and probably didn’t make enough time for him. He learned from a young age how to be self-sufficient and how to not rely too much on other people.” You nodded as she stopped to take a sip of her tea. She continued. “I just want him to find happiness, whatever that means to him. He deserves it.” 

Your head was spinning as you tried to process all of the information she had just given you. So, he really wasn’t just some creep who fucked every young hot girl in the office. He was....all alone. You wished in that instant that he was right here at this table sitting next to you. You’d throw caution to the wind and give him a giant hug. If he was really as great as everyone seemed to think he was then he didn’t deserve to be alone anymore. You hoped he could learn a way to make connections and find happiness for himself. You started to feel guilty for judging him so harshly. 

You went to take a big sip of the last of your coffee when you heard the chime of the door announcing that someone new had arrived. You looked at Kathryn and her eyes lit up. You turned around to see Kylo standing there, suitcase in tow wearing a baggy grey crewneck sweatshirt that said “Harvard” on it. Wow. Harvard. You smiled at him but you didn’t let your gaze linger for too long. You didn’t want your underwear to get ruined yet again.

You swallowed hard and tried to clear your mind, but it didn’t work. All you could think about was all of the nights you had spent touching yourself and thinking about him. Oh god.  _”He’s going to take one look at me and know that I’ve been imagining him licking my asshole.”_ You thought to yourself. You couldn’t believe he just magically appeared here. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He had ordered his coffee and slowly made his way over to your table. You desperately tried to clear your racing mind and calm yourself down but you had just downed a large americano and it wasn’t working. As he approached Kathryn jumped up to greet him. She stretched her arms out and pulled him into a long embrace, mussing up his hair with her hand as she called him kiddo.

He smiled huge at her and kissed her on the cheek. Your stomach was doing somersaults as you realized that this was the first time you had ever seen him smile. He smiled with his entire face, and your focus switched to the tiny wrinkles that formed in the corner of his beautiful honey eyes. You were melting at the sight of him expericing such happiness.

He turned his attention to you and greeted you by name. Hearing him speak your name out loud again made your head spin. You wished someone would throw a bucket of cold water on your head. He took a seat at the table next to you. 

“When did you get back into town?” Kathryn asked him as he settled into his seat. 

“Just now actually. I was hoping to have closed the deal last week but it took longer than expected.” He turned to face you. You heart was in your throat. “How have you been? Settling in ok I hope?” 

“Oh, everything is just wonderful, thank you. Kathryn has been a godsend. She’s been showing me the ropes around the building and has been slowly introducing me to everyone. She’s been taking really good care of me; thank you for moving her to our floor.” He watched you intently as you spoke. He seemed much more at ease than during your first meeting. A smile broke out across his face as you spoke. You noticed him lean in closer to you and you couldn’t help but reciprocate the gesture. You were beaming. When he looked at you it made you feel like you were the only person in the world.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less of her. She’s just the best.” He replied and turned to flash Kathryn a smile too. He continued speaking. “I didn’t mean to intrude, I just wanted to say hello before heading home. I won’t be coming into the office today, I’m going to go home and get some rest.” 

Kylo didn’t show it but his heart was also racing. He didn’t intend on seeing you again until tomorrow. He wasn’t mentally prepared for this. His palms were sweaty and he rubbed them on his pant legs under the table. He glanced down when he remembered what he was wearing and how dissheleved he looked after having been on a plane for the last 12 hours. God damn it. He immediately felt vulnerable and exposed and he hated it. He needed to get out of there. 

He suddenly rose from the table and grabbed his coffee and suitcase. 

“Goodbye ladies. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” He gave you one lasting look right into your eyes as you nodded. You licked your dry lips witout giving it much thought but Kylo immediately took notice. His cock twitched and he knew he needed to get out of that coffee shop as fast as he possibly could.

He excused himself and headed for the door. He walked out onto the street and tried to steady his breathing. God damn if you didn’t have an effect on him. He had spent the last 19 days thinking about you non-stop. This was not how he intended your next meeting to have taken place. 

Flustered, he walked over to the curb and motioned for a taxi to pull over. He pulled his suitcase into the back and settled into the seat. All he could think about was how good you smelled and how delicious you had looked in your short pencil skirt and high heels. You made his head spin like a top without even trying. You elicited emotions from him that he had never felt towards any woman ever before. He had to find a way to make you his.


	5. Strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning on this being a long one so I’m not rushing anything. I really want to focus on character development because I feel like the story will be more satisfying that way. Please let me know what you think! I’m new at this lol.

The next morning you arrived at work around 8 o’clock. You didn’t get much sleep because every time you would close your eyes all you could see were Kylo’s piercing into your soul. You felt helpless because you knew nothing could ever happen. You guessed that this is most likely what unrequited love must feel like. You were depressed and emailed your therapist to set up an emergency session for later that day.

You knew that you would see Kylo again today so you took your time when getting ready for work. Today’s attire included a high-waisted flowing pink skirt that went down to just above your knees. You paired it with a slouchy white t-shirt tucked in and a pair of Gucci mules. Kylo said to keep it casual after all and you didn’t really feel like wearing something uncomfortable today. Besides, your schedule was clear and you didn’t have any clients that you would have to meet with. 

Your long hair was curled and tousled again but you had it halfway pulled back with a delicate vintage barrette your mom got gotten for you at the antique mall back home. The barrette was enamel and shaped like a carrousel horse. Your mother had given it to you for your birthday last year and you had worn it only a handful of times because you were paranoid that it would get broken. Today felt like as good a day as any to show it off. 

Overall you felt like shit, though. You were insanely exhausted and wondered if you could figure out a way to get away with sneaking a nap in your office. The anxiety of seeing Kylo again today was making you sick to your stomach. You popped a Xanax to help you mellow out and washed it down with your morning coffee as you walked off of the elevator. You would just try to avoid him at all costs. This was your new plan. 

You approached Kathryn behind the front desk and she walked around to give you a big hug. 

“Here, I thought you might want some tea so I got you some when I stopped for coffee on my way here.” You handed the cup to her. “It’s English breakfast.” 

“You’re such a darling, thank you so very much dear.” Kathryn grabbed the cup and gently blew on the liquid inside before taking a sip. “You even remembered the honey!”

She beamed at your thoughtfulness but to you it was just second nature to be mindful of those around you. You finished with your morning pleasantries and walked past Kathryn and down the hall to your office. You had just opened the double doors and walked across to your desk when something caught your eye.

There was a small brown unassuming box sitting in the middle of your desk. Thanks to your love of all things true crime, your first thought was pure panic. You had seen enough episodes of Forensic Files to immediately become paranoid that there might be a bomb in there. Nothing good could come from an unannounced package showing up on your doorstep. Not today Satan.

As you walked closer you noticed a tiny envelope sitting next to the box. You reached for the envelope and opened it. 

“I saw this at one of the bazaars I visited in Dubai and it reminded me of you. Welcome to Naboo.

-K”

You breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god no one was trying to kill you. You thought about something your therapist had said about your irrational fears but quickly pushed the thought out of your head. Carefully, you lifted the box and removed the brown paper covering it. Underneath the paper was a blue velvet jewelry box. Oh shit. 

You slowly opened the tiny box and looked inside and gasped. It was beautiful. It was a pendant on a long gold chain. The pendant was a small strawberry and upon further inspection you realized that it was covered in little rubies and emeralds. The chain itself was gorgeous and was unlike anything you had ever seen before. The links were a little bigger than what you usually saw in necklaces which only added to the piece’s allure and beauty. It was perfect. 

Kylo had been walking through a shopping district when it had caught his eye from the store window. He stared at it through the glass and imagined you wearing it. It reminded him of you, with your long flowing strawberry locks that he couldn’t get out of his head. The shop owner told him that it used to belong to a princess and Kylo didn’t care whether he was telling the truth. He bought it without hesitation or haggling and paid nearly $9000 for it. He didn’t care. He needed you to have it. 

He couldn’t explain his compulsion to provide things for you and make sure you were taken care of. Yes, he did take care of his employees but the feelings he had developed for you were becoming something entirely different. Even though he had just met you he felt compelled to see you happy, after all you had been through.  He tried not to think about these feelings too much because, quite frankly, they terrified him. 

He knew deep down that he could never make the first move with you, not after the horrors you had endured at your old company. He hoped so badly that you might reciprocate any or all of the things that he was beginning to feel for you. He didn’t care how long he had to wait. Four days into his business trip he had already convinced himself that you and he were meant to be together and he told himself that he’d wait for you as long as he’d have to. 

You gently removed the necklace from the box and placed it over your head and around your neck. The only reason you weren’t completely losing your shit right now was because of the Xanax you had taken. Your heart beat loudly in your chest and ears as you walked over to the standing mirror in the corner of your office. It looked absolutely perfect on you and surprisingly matched perfectly with your outfit. You looked down and held the pendant in your hand. You knew that you had never owned any other piece of jewelry this nice. You were speechless and didn’t know if you could accept such a gift. 

Before you could change your mind you heard a quiet knock on your door. You yelled for the person to come in. You were surprised to see Steph enter with your lunch bag in her hand. Oops.

“Hey doofus,” she smiled at you, “you left your lunch at home again. I have an audition on this side of town so I wanted to stop by and drop it off so you wouldn’t have to figure out something else to eat later. Also, I wanted an excuse to finally see your new place. BITCH! This entire floor is insane. Your office is like.....MTV Cribs worthy. Wanna show me around?” 

You walked over to her and grabbed your lunch out of her hand and hugged her tightly. Where would you be without Steph?

“Of course I do. Thank you for bringing my lunch. How about you stay here all day with me that way you can fucking distract me from the large muscled Adonis that’s sitting across the hall?” You wondered if you should tell her about the pendant but you knew she would lose her mind. When she wasn’t looking you tucked it into your shirt so she wouldn’t see. 


	6. Death by Yoga

Steph had left to head to her audition much to her chagrin. She wanted badly to meet Kylo so she could finally see what all the fuss was about but he was stuck in meetings all day. Besides, you told her, she wasn’t allowed to meet him because you were avoiding him, remember? You had a plan and you intended to stick with it. You needed to stay focused on your career right now and stop thinking about all the ways you wanted to jeopardize it.

You knew that you’d have to talk to him eventually because you needed to thank him for the gift but you definitely didn’t want Steph to be around when that happened. She would find a million ways to completely embarrass you because that’s what best friends do.

Your anxiety meds were starting to wear off as the day quickly approached evening. Somehow you had successfully avoided running into Kylo all day. You decided that you would do some yoga and meditation to calm yourself before you headed home. You went into the attached restroom in your office and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra. 

You looked at yourself in the mirror and admired the large tattoo on your right bicep. It was a black and grey floral piece consisting of peonies and baby’s breath. You had gotten it on a trip to Toronto last year on a whim. You were feeling stuck in your life and your job so you decided to do something impulsive. You loved the way it turned out and you tried to show it off as often as you could.

You pulled on a tight tank top, grabbed your yoga mat, and headed back into your office. You still had your necklace on because you couldn’t bring yourself to take it off just yet. It was too beautiful and if you were being completely honest with yourself, you never wanted to take it off.

You played your yoga playlist over the speakers in your office and dimmed the lights. You lowered yourself onto the mat and sat quietly with your legs crossed and your eyes closed. You focused hard and tried to clear your mind as best as you could.  Breathe in. Release. Breathe out. Several minutes went by and you found yourself becoming very relaxed and clear minded. 

You decided to do some of your favorite yoga poses. You stood and began with tree pose. After holding it for a while you switched feet and repeated the process. You then lowered yourself onto the ground and into downward facing dog and transitioned into child’s pose, and then into a graduated headstand, holding your two arms in a triangle on the ground beside your head to steady yourself. You slowly raised both of your legs into the air and concentrated on maintaining good form. 

Despite being chubby you were incredibly flexible all thanks to keeping up with yoga. You held the headstand for a moment until you felt steady, then you slowly spread your legs apart until you were in a complete split. You loved the way you could feel your muscles pulling and getting stronger. It made you feel powerful to be able to bend and contort your body in such ways. You were so focused on your breathing that you didn’t hear your door gently open behind you. 

Kylo entered the room and was momentarily confused by the dim lights, that is, until he looked down and saw you spread out before him. His breath caught in his throat; he couldn’t believe his eyes. He wondered for a second if maybe he was hallucinating. 

He stared first at your legs and the skin-tight material that surrounded them that left very little to the imagination. His eyes wandered from your ankles down to the place where your thighs met. It felt almost lewd to see you spread open in such a way that his cheeks instantly flushed and he started sweating. 

His eyes traveled down your stomach to your breasts that were hanging down, so massive that they almost hid your entire face behind them. He noticed that you were wearing the necklace and his heart skipped a beat. You had accepted his gift. That had to mean something, right?

Just as he was about to back out of your office as to not disturb you, your eyes slowly opened. You froze in a panic when you noticed the tall, dark figure standing near the door. SHIT. It was Kylo. 

“FUCK!” You exclaimed as you immediately lost your balance and fell over into a clumsy heap on the floor. Fuckkk fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

You tried your best to appear graceful as you attempted to pull yourself up to your feet. He rushed over to you to help you up and grabbed you gently by the arm until your feet were planted firmly on the ground. He kept his arms wrapped around you for a moment while you looked up at him. Immediately you noticed that his cheeks were just as red as yours were. You wondered how long he had been standing there, watching you spread yourself open for the whole world to see. You swallowed hard and momentarily shifted your gaze to his pouty pink lips. NO MORE OFFICE YOGA YOU IDIOT. 

“Are you alright?” He asked as he held you. There he went again with those damn eyes that cut into yours with burning intensity. Despite the blush in his cheeks you could sense from his expression that he was deeply concerned for you. 

“I’m fine, just horribly and irreparably embarrassed...” You replied as he slowly released you from his arms. You thought about that movie Clockstoppers and wished you had the power to stop time so you could run as far away from this place as you possibly could. Would it be weird if you jumped off the roof right now?

Kylo stood before you as you got your bearings. He couldn’t help but notice the beads of sweat pooling on your face and chest. Now that he was sure you were okay his feelings of panic and worry were soon replaced with an overwhelming sense of arousal. He felt his member begin to stiffen up again unwillingly in his pants. He was incapable of controlling his thoughts when he was around you. The hormones pulsing through his veins made him feel like he was 16 again, having to hold books in front of his pants if he happened to catch a glimpse of the volleyball team exiting the girl’s locker room in between class periods. 

Being around you was intoxicating and he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to control himself. He was used to getting what he wanted with ease. He was charming and handsome and kind and never hesitated to make the first move. Women had thrown themselves at him his entire life; If he wanted to get his rocks off all he had to do was call somebody back. He wasn’t used to having to show restraint. He wasn’t used to having real feelings for someone. It completely terrified and excited him. He wanted so badly to turn you around and bend you over your desk, but instead he apologized. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just stopped by to give you some contracts that need to be signed. I should have knocked but it seemed like the lights were off and I assumed that you weren’t here.” He began explaining himself. “I feel awful that you fell. Are you sure you’re okay?” You nodded reassuringly.

“Absolutely a-ok over here.” You pointed at your chest. “I’ve survived far worse. Like the one time I slipped on the ice in front of my school and broke my tailbone in two places.” Oh god you were babbling again. Shut up brain SHUT UP ALREADY. 

His facial expression softened and a smile spread across his face. Your legs felt weak and you immediately became aware of the wetness that was beginning to pool in between your legs. “Oh, I wanted to say thank you for the necklace. It’s absolutely beautiful. You really didn’t need to get me anything, I’m not entirely sure I feel comfortable accepting something so lovely,” your voice trailed off. He interrupted. 

“No, please, I insist. It looks great on you like I knew it would.” Your heart fluttered as he spoke. His eyes slowly traveled down to your chest where the pendant was nestled in between your glistening, soft breasts. Kylo was convinced that he was now more sweaty than you were. 

“Well, okay then I guess I have to keep it then. Thanks a bunch. I really love it!” You exclaimed. He was beaming at you, so glad to hear that you enjoyed the gift he had picked out for you. 

“It’s pretty late and everyone else is gone for the day. The sky’s getting pretty dark out there. They say the hurricane is going to hit the south a couple of days earlier than expected. Do you want to change and I’ll walk you out to your car?” He asked softly. You suddenly noticed him eyeing your chest. Was he looking at the necklace or uhhh something else? You gulped. 

“Sure, that would be great actually.” You replied.


	7. Wine and a Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really juicy one. Hope u guys enjoy.

You met Kylo by the elevator a few minutes later. You had changed back into your white tee, pink skirt, and mules. The strawberry pendant hung down in front of you. 

You rode the elevator together down to the parking garage. You had parked on the very top level. You liked that it was open and didn’t feel claustrophobic like the other levels. Slowly, you walked together towards your car. The sky was practically black as vicious clouds swirled above. You made a joke about how you always seemed to pick the worst outfits for the weather seeing as how it was about to start pouring and you had a white T-shirt on. He humored you with a laugh but rubbed his aching cock through his pants when you weren’t looking. Great, another image to haunt his mind while he tried to fall asleep tonight. He really didn’t want to have another sleepless night but it seemed like he had little choice in the matter.

When you reached the car you pressed the button on the door to unlock it. You opened the door and put your bags in the backseat. 

“Do you live close by?” He asked with concern as you closed the door. He ran his fingers through his beautiful dark hair as you pretended not to notice. “They said the winds are going to be killer.” 

“No, not at all. I live on the complete opposite side of town.” You answered him. “It’ll take me at least an hour to get home. Probably closer to two if it starts raining soon which seems inevitable. Oh well. Wish me luck.” He narrowed his eyes. 

“Look, you can absolutely say no, but why don’t you come home with me? I only live a couple of blocks away,” He stated. “I have a guest room you can sleep in, it has its own separate bathroom. I’ll even cook you dinner. Please?” 

You shivered at the sound of him pleading for you to go home with him. Was this real life? Your head was spinning yet again. The fact that he lived right down the street spoke volumes about the kind of building he probably lived in. There wasn’t an apartment within a 20 block radius for anything less than a few million dollars. You were speechless at his offer and touched by his concern for your wellbeing. 

You realized that it had been several seconds since he had made the offer and you had left him hanging. Of course you would stay with him tonight. What did you have to lose?

“Wow, really? Are you sure you wouldn’t mind?” You asked him and he nodded his head. “Thank you for taking such good care of me.” You walked up to him and pulled him in for your first hug. His genuine concern for you was touching and it was becoming hard to ignore the butterflies that hadn’t left your stomach since the yoga nightmare. You pressed your body against his as he wrapped his long, strong arms around you and rested them on your lower back. You stood there and embraced each other for a few moments. You could have sworn you felt his cock twitch but he quickly pulled away before you could confirm your suspicions. 

“You’re very welcome,” he said as he stared you in the eyes again. You really wished he’d stop looking at you like that. Your knees were jello, how the hell were you supposed to walk to his car? 

He opened your back door and grabbed your bags and slung them both over his right shoulder. He gestured to a black car that was parked a few spaces away from yours. As you approached it you quickly realized that it was your dream car - a black Mercedes S series. Of course he had he world’s sexiest car. Just then you realized that he too preferred to park on the roof level of the parking deck. You wondered if it was for the same reasons that you did.

He walked around to the passengers side and opened it for you. He took your hand and helped you into the seat. Once he ensured you were settled and buckled in, he drove off.

Everything felt so....normal with him. Even domestic in a way. The way he anticipated your needs and made sure you knew that he was paying attention. You felt important when you were around him.  

You weren’t used to feeling these things. You had suppressed a lot of your desires for companionship in order to prioritize your career. You hadn’t dated anyone seriously since college. You didn’t want anything to keep you from achieving your goals. You couldn’t even remember the last time you had been alone in a car with a man. You shuddered at the thought. How pathetic. Had your drive and ambition kept you from making meaningful connections? Definitely something you would need to bring up the next time you saw your therapist.

“Shit!” You exclaimed. Therapy. You had completely forgotten about your emergency session with your therapist you'd scheduled for tonight. You quickly rummaged through your purse to try and find your phone. Your appointment was at 8 PM. The time now was 8:37. You frantically texted Kelly to let her know how sorry you were that you weren’t able to make it. You were startled when Kylo broke the silence and spoke.

“Everything ok?” He asked you.

“Uhhh, yeah. I had a therapy appointment tonight and completely forgot about it with um...everything that was going on.” You remembered the yoga incident again and your cheeks started to burn. Was it possible to die of embarrassment? 

Kylo was surprised at your open admission in regards to your metal health. He had always wanted to try therapy but had never taken the steps to actually go. He admired the fact that you were taking care of yourself and that you weren’t afraid to talk about it.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry. That sucks. Can you reschedule?” He asked. You nodded and smiled at him. You’d reschedule therapy any day if it meant you got to be around him instead.

Just then the sky opened up and water began spilling from the sky with fury. A loud crack of thunder made you flinch as you closed your eyes. You actually loved storms but only from the comfort of being inside of a building. Driving during a storm completely terrified you. You looked down when you felt Kylo reach out and grab your hand to reassure you that you were going to be okay. You instantly felt the sparks again. Those goddamn sparks. 

You looked up at him and smiled weakly as he turned into the entrance for his apartment building. He released your hand as he pulled up to the valet and exited the car. He walked around and opened your door to help you out of the car. He picked up your bags again and handed his keys to the valet. 

“Thanks, Tony.” He murmured as his attention returned to you. “Please, follow me.” You walked around to the side of the parking garage to a private elevator....the penthouse elevator. Ummmm, what?

You knew he was the VP of your company and thanks to Kathryn you also knew he had worked incredibly hard to get there. You weren’t sure what the salary of a VP at your company was but you couldn’t help but think it wasn’t THIS good. You wondered what he had accomplished to get to this level of wealth. You more so wanted to know because this was the life you were dreaming of living; you wanted to be at the level he apparently was. Maybe you’d work up the courage to ask him about it later.  

The elevator dinged and the doors opened directly into his apartment. You slowly entered and looked around with wide eyes. This was the nicest living space you had ever seen in person by a long shot. Smooth marble tile covered the floor as far as the eye could see. You were surrounded by windows and bare white walls, with the exception of the numerous photo prints that were hanging here and there. 

Everything was sleek, minimalist, and modern. Less was definitely more in this space and you realized that being here made you instantly feel calm and at peace. It was like being immersed in the opposite of chaos.

Kylo entered and walked over to the left. You followed him and entered his kitchen. He set your bags on the counter and you looked around and admired his kitchen. You didn’t know how to cook but if you had kitchen like this you’d definitely have to learn. 

“Kylo, this place is absolutely breathtaking. It’s gorgeous.” You stated, bringing your eyes and attention back to him. He could sense the wonderment in you and wondered if bringing you here was a bad idea. He didn’t want you to feel intimidated in the slightest. He only wanted you to feel comfortable and safe.

“Thank you. Please, make yourself at home. I’m going to put your bags in the guest room. I know I said I’d cook for you but it’s getting pretty late. Is it okay if we order something in?” He asked with apprehension. You flashed a smile at him. He was trying so hard to please you and it was starting to turn you on.

“Of course it’s okay, Kylo. You’re right. It’s super late and we should just relax.” He felt relieved at hearing you say this but also took note of your repeated use of his name. He tried to ignore the effect that you were having on him. He just needed to make it through the next few hours and then he could finally find relief when he was alone later in his bed.

Some time had passed and the two of you had settled in the living room, sitting on his giant sectional, eating Chinese food and drinking merlot. You were on your second glass of the night and you were feeling incredibly warm and fuzzy. You reached for another spring roll. Your favorite. 

“You want half?” You held it up and gestured to Kylo. A small smile spread across his lips.

“Sure.” He replied, taking it from your hand.

You watched as he raised the morsel up to his mouth, slowly took a bite, and began chewing. He handed the other half of it to you. When you realized that he probably noticed you staring at his mouth you quickly looked away and out the window. 

It was still raining really hard. You were incredibly grateful to be spending the evening here and not in your empty apartment. Steph had left early in the afternoon after her audition to go out of town to visit her parents in Chattanooga. At least she would be safe from the hurricane there. 

You took the other half of the spring roll into your mouth and chewed. You lifted your glass of wine and took another long drink. You were getting really tired and found that you were becoming increasingly tipsy. You still felt gross from sweating during yoga earlier and thought about taking a shower before you slept. Maybe you’d take a cold shower and then you’d actually be able to get some sleep tonight. 

Kylo was becoming very droopy-eyed too and was having trouble keeping them open. He didn’t want to close them for even a second because he didn’t want to miss any of you. At some point he dozed off though and when he opened his eyes again you were gone.  

Puzzled, he got up from the couch and wandered over to the guest room. The door was open so he peeked inside. You weren’t asleep in the bed but he could see the light from under the bathroom door. He also heard the shower running. He walked over to the door and just as he was about to knock to ask you if you had enough towels, he stopped himself.

He heard something. Was that.......a moan? He pressed his ear to the door so he could hear more clearly. He heard it again and jumped away before quickly returning his ear to the door.

Inside the shower you were enjoying the feeling of the warm water rolling over your body. When you first got in you had only intended on having a quick rinse but your plans had changed once your mind began to wander.

You couldn’t help but imagine him in the shower with you, pressing you up against the glass wall as he hungrily grabbed and kissed you from behind. You imagined what his soft lips would feel like as they devoured and assaulted your neck. You thought about how thick and massive his cock must be considering how massive the rest of him was. You wanted so badly to kneel in front of him and take his veiny, bulging member into your mouth. You loved sucking cock and were secretly ashamed that it had been so long since you had been able to do so. You would be such a good little cock slut for Kylo if you were ever given the chance. You wanted his cum on every inch of your body.

You liked being in charge most of the time but when it came to sex, you tended to seek out the opposite. You wanted so badly for Kylo to take control of you and bend you to his will. You imagined him forcefully turning you around and bending you over in the shower while he aligned himself with your entrance. Slowly he would push himself into you while holding on tightly to your hips. How full you would feel if that were to ever happen. You shuddered at the thought. With eyes closed, you imagined him slowly picking up his pace as he worked his way up to ramming himself into your needy wet hole. 

All of this had started with you innocently rubbing your breasts, playfully pinching your nipples and rolling them in between your fingers. Things escalated quickly. By the time Kylo was listening from the other side door you already had three fingers working their way in and out of your sopping wet pussy. Another moan escaped your lips as you tried to suppress it. You used your other hand to gently massage your oversensitive clit. You had already came once before Kylo had woken up. But it wasn’t enough. You were greedy.  You needed more.

On the other side of the door, Kylo was losing his mind. Were you really.....doing what he thought you were doing in there? His mind was racing. In his shower? God, you were fucking dirty. 

He heard you moan again, but louder this time. He could tell you were losing the battle of keeping yourself quiet. His knees felt weak and he took in a deep breath. He’d been absentmindedly rubbing his cock through his pants. He looked down at the massive bulge in front of him; it was just begging for relief. He quietly unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out. The cold air of the room made him shudder when it breezed past his exposed erection. A tiny bead of precum was already pooling at the tip. At this rate it would only take a few strokes for him to find his release. The sounds he heard you making from the other side of that door were turning him on like nothing before in his entire life. He was starting to wonder if he should believe the urban legends about hands-free ejaculation because he was damn near close. 

You sounded so insanely good when you were turned on and it was blowing Kylo’s mind. He wished it was him that was making you moan like that right now. He finally took his cock into his hand and gave it one good long stroke, and just as he did so, he heard another moan from you. This time was was low and guttural. You sounded like a god damned animal. Precum oozed out of the end of his dick as he stroked it.

On the other side of the door, you were very close to achieving your second orgasm of the night. Your fingers were moving furiously in and out of your juicy folds. You moved the hand from your clit around to your ass and started fingering your hole gently. You imagined it was Kylo whose finger was slowly easing its way in and out of your deliciously tight asshole. The pressure was building in your stomach and you knew you were going to come unraveled at any moment.

You felt your walls clench and begin to spasm around your fingers. You started fucking your asshole faster, now stretched more and using two fingers. You fucked your ass violently as you came hard and loud all over yourself.

“Oh fuck daddy...” you exclaimed right as you reached your peak. “Fuck my asshole, Kylo....mmmmmm...” 

Kylo nearly passed out when he heard you come. His vision went black for a second as he pumped himself to an equally powerful and mind-blowing orgasm. He rubbed himself furiously as streams of milky white cum spewed from the end of his cock. He continued to rub his length up and down as he rode out wave after wave of pleasure. His cock spasmed several more times in his hand before he was finally spent. It was the longest, most pleasurable orgasm he had ever had and it happened just from jerking himself off. He didn’t even want to think about what it would be like if ever got to put himself inside of you.

He stayed leaning on his arm against the door. As the fog in his mind slowly cleared, he jolted up when he realized something. You had moaned his name. You wanted Kylo to be your daddy. You wanted him just as badly as he wanted you. It wasn’t just him that had feelings for you. His heart was pounding so loudly that he could hear it in his ears. 

He had tried really hard to stay as quiet as possible but he moaned your name loudly right as he had found his release. Luckily, though, you didn’t hear a thing. You were too busy slowly licking your cum off of your fingers while thinking about Kylo’s beautiful and haunting eyes. 


	8. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

Kylo slowly peeked his head inside the slightly ajar door to his guest room. He saw you lying motionless on top of the fluffy white comforter. You were wearing your clothes from yesterday. He felt a slight twinge of guilt for not offering you different clothes to sleep in.

Last night had changed so many things. Kylo had rushed to his room immediately because he didn’t want to linger too long and risk you opening the door to find him standing there like a creep. He was on cloud 9 right now as he watched your chest rise and fall in a delicate rhythm. He closed his eyes and savored the memory of you screaming out his name in ecstasy last night and his breath hitched. Slowly, he took a deep breath and exhaled.

He felt lighter and more at peace than he had in years. Last night had blessed with the knowledge that there was a chance you were developing feelings for him too. Well, in a sexual sense at least. But he could work with that. His conclusion was to be careful in deciding how he would proceed with this information. He didn’t really know what you were open to and he wanted to take make sure that you were both on the same page. He would take things slow.

He wasn’t going to risk fucking this up, not when there was so much at stake. For the first time in his life he felt the desire for someone else to know him. For the first time in his life he actually _wanted_ to open up to someone. He wanted you to know everything there was to know about him. The idea of being vulnerable and open with someone made his heart pound in his chest. This was uncharted territory for him.

He backed away from the guest room and walked over the counter where he placed a $100 bill and a short note. He needed to get to work early today but he didn’t want to wake your peaceful slumber. You needed to rest after what had happened in the shower. Kylo smirked to himself at the thought. He didn’t mind waking up early because he preferred this time of day. The sun hadn’t risen yet and there was a quiet stillness to the city at this hour. It calmed Kylo.

He grabbed his coat and briefcase and made his way over to the elevator, entering it and pressing the button for the parking garage. Leaving you here was killing him but he couldn’t miss this conference call with his team in Tokyo.

A few hours later you slowly opened your eyes as pale sunlight began to fill the room. Guess the storm had passed. Sitting up leisurely, you looked around the expansive room as you remembered where you were. Memories of the previous night flooded your mind as you recalled the sensation of your walls pulsating and clenching as every nerve in your body ignited.

Thinking about Kylo had driven you to experience the most intense orgasm of your life. Somehow, every time you fantasized about him it ended with you becoming even more unraveled. You felt crazed and craved more and more. Your feelings were escalating.

You laid back down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling as you recalled how tender and thoughtful he had been to you since you first met him. The way he always looked you directly in the eye. The way he made sure you knew that you were his equal. You felt admiration for his passion about his work and his drive to succeed. Kathryn’s words echoed in your mind about his relationship with his parents and his inability to open up to anyone. Your heart ached at the thought.

All you wanted right now was for him to feel safe enough to open up to you. The compulsion to be with him was unbearable. You couldn’t keep going on like this. This wasn’t just an innocent crush; this was growing into something entirely different. Kylo had been dating Lucy so he obviously wasn’t opposed to the idea of pursuing a relationship with a colleague. Relationship. It seemed like too cheap a word to describe what you wanted with him. You wanted............forever. And it terrified you. You took a deep breath and tried to compose yourself but your cheeks hurt from all the smiling you were doing right now. The only thing you weren’t sure about is whether he was even into women like you. As much as you’d like to think that all men secretly loved thick and curvaceous women, you knew from experience that this wasn’t always the case.

You had been rejected in the past which probably played a part as to why you hadn’t really put yourself out there in a while. So far the only indication you had that he might even be interested you was what had happened when you hugged him but you couldn’t be sure.  Remembering the feeling of his arms wrapped around you made you shiver. You rolled over in bed and onto your stomach and buried your face in the down pillow.

There was so much at stake but you decided at this current moment you didn’t care anymore. You couldn’t keep seeing him around and not having him know how you really felt. The worst thing that could happen would be that he would respectfully decline your advances and you’d go back to being boss and employee again. At least you would have tried. The idea of him rejecting you terrified you as much as the feelings you were developing for him. You were tired of showing restraint; you needed him to know how you felt and you needed him to know right now.

You jumped up from the bed and made your way out and into the living area, but Kylo was nowhere to be found.  You made your way into the kitchen and stopped when you saw a note on the kitchen counter. You lifted it up and began to read it.

“ _Hello little strawberry. I’m sorry but I had a call this morning and headed into the office early. I didn’t want to wake you. Please forgive me. Here’s some cash for a cab. If you aren’t busy I’d love to meet for lunch later. See you in a bit._

 _-K_ ”

A huge smile had spread across your face. Little strawberry. You were his little strawberry. And he wanted to have lunch with you later. Like a date? Oh my god, was he asking you out on a date? Or was this just a work meeting? WHY DIDN’T HE GIVE YOU MORE DETAILS!? You looked down at the crisp $100 bill. You appreciated the sentiment but you could pay for your own cab. You quickly grabbed your belongings and headed to the elevator.

You stopped at your car on your way into work because luckily, you had a spare change of clothes in your trunk. Kathryn greeted you as you hastily made your way down the hall and into your office. You never thought you’d have a reason to use the shower in your personal restroom but today had proven to be an exception. Showering quickly, you rinsed off and exited the shower. You changed into your fresh clothes and looked at yourself in the mirror. You wore a blue linen top with bell sleeves and a tight pair of skinny black slacks. You didn’t have any of your makeup or skincare products here; you didn’t even know where to begin with your hair.

Slicking your hair back into a messy bun on top of your head, you pulled the strawberry necklace over your head, placed your glasses on your nose, and exited the bathroom. Au natural would have to be good enough.

Meanwhile, across the hall, Kylo sat behind his massive marble desk and stared down at his phone. He was contemplating texting you to see if you had made it in OK but he decided against it. He had went out on a limb leaving that note and asking you out to lunch. The ball was in your court. If you wanted to join him then you would let him know. He leaned back in his chair and adjusted the collar of his shirt. He ran both of his hands through his hair and slicked it back behind his ears. Just then, he heard a quiet knock on his door. He answered.

“You can come in.” He was already sweating. This was it. He couldn’t wait to see your smiling face again.

The door opened slowly but unfortunately it wasn’t the person he had been hoping to see. Lucy entered the office and closed the doors behind her. Fuck. What was she doing here? She was wearing a long camel trench coat and red stiletto heels that were at least 5 inches high. Kylo didn't even try to hide the confusion on his face. She approached his desk but right as he was about to speak, she interrupted him.

“Before you say anything, I came here to show you something...” She untied her coat and opened it, revealing her nude form underneath. She her petite toned body completely naked and glistening. “I know you said it’s over, but I miss you so much, baby. My body….misses you...” She started walking slowly and sensually towards Kylo, rubbing her hands down the front of her body as she cupped and squeezed her breasts. Her hands roamed freely as they traveled down to the neat little tuft of hair in between her legs. She slowly inserted one finger inside of herself, pulled it back out, and lifted it up to her mouth. She sucked and licked the juices off loudly and then returned to rubbing her chest.

Kylo was speechless and was in such a shock that he couldn’t gather his bearings enough to figure out what to do. He was paralyzed and frozen in place. He never thought he’d have to see her again. He was furious.

He jumped up from his chair and walked over to her, attempting to pull her coat closed to cover her body. "You need to get out of here, Lucy. Right. Now." He said between gritted teeth.

“Don’t fight this Kylo, I know you still want me as much as I want you.” She said with intensity, her eyes never leaving his. She stepped back from him and slipped the coat off. It fell to the floor in a pile behind her. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kylo’s neck.

Just then, the doors behind Lucy opened swiftly as you started to enter. You stopped immediately in your tracks and were horrified and repulsed at what you saw. There was a naked woman in here and she had her hands all over Kylo. You didn’t immediately recognize her but soon figured it out when she turned her head to see who had entered. It was fucking Lucy. Great. Your fight or flight response kicked in as you immediately turned around and swiftly exited the room.

“I’m sorry, I should have knocked…” You murmured as you hastily walked out. You knew your dream was too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes!


	9. The Suprise Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go, but don't worry- there will be more in this series later. Thanks for the support!

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, LUCY!” Kylo screamed at her through gritted teeth. He grabbed her by placing both of his hands on her biceps and then he shook her. “IT’S OVER.”

Startled, Lucy backed away from Kylo, picked up her trench coat, and put it back on. She started to cry and fat tears began to stream down her cheeks. Kylo was too upset to feel sorry for her. All that he could think about was the devastated look in your eyes. He had hurt you. How could he have let this happen? Lucy walked over to the double doors and looked back at Kylo before opening them.

“Goodbye, Kylo.” She said solemnly as she exited his office.

Kylo’s mind was racing. How did everything get so fucked up in such a short span of time? Panicking, he ran over to the doors and swung them open. He ran across the hall to your office, he burst through and began frantically speaking.

“Listen, it wasn’t what it looked like, please….” He stopped talking as soon as he realized you weren’t actually in your office. He walked over to your bathroom but you weren’t in there either.

After fleeing from Kylo’s office you had grabbed your purse and immediately left the office. You told Kathryn you weren’t feeling well and were going to take the rest of the day off. You were completely mortified. Of course Kylo didn’t feel the same way about you that you did about him. Obviously things were not over between him and Lucy. Completely devastated didn't even begin to explain how you were feeling right now.

_This is exactly why you shouldn’t open up to anyone._ You scolded yourself on the car ride home. _I guess it wasn’t 'forever'…_ You were deep in thought, tears streaming down your face, when you heard your phone vibrate. You pulled it out of your bag; it was your work phone.

_Where are you? We need to talk._

The message was from Kylo. He probably felt obligated to explain why there was a naked woman in his office during business hours; you assumed he wanted to make sure he hadn’t made you feel uncomfortable. You sighed deeply, placed the phone back into your bag, and shifted your attention back to the road. You couldn’t deal with him right now, you’d reply back to him later.

Several minutes later you pulled into your apartment complex and parked in your usual parking spot. Steph was still visiting her family and wouldn’t be back in town for a couple of days. You really wished she was here right now; you needed to talk to her.

When you got inside, you greeted Harry and filled his food bowl. You decided to run yourself a hot bath and turned on the water. You poured in your favorite bathing oils and a handful of dried lavender. You went into the kitchen and got out a bottle of wine. It was only 11:00 AM. Oh well, who cares? You certainly didn't.

You poured yourself a giant glass of the burgundy liquid and put the bottle back into the fridge. You returned to your bathroom and walked over to your restored claw foot bathtub. It was porcelain and the feet had been dipped in gold. You had purchased it at an estate auction where the bidding went upwards of $5000. You didn’t care, you would’ve paid anything because this was your dream tub and you needed to own it.

Perched on the edge of the bath, you leaned over to feel the temperature of the water. It was almost unbearably hot which is just how you liked it. The aroma radiating around the room was luscious and intoxicating.

After taking a massive swig of your wine you stripped off your clothing but kept your strawberry pendant on. You wanted to give it back to him now. It didn’t feel the same anymore. You slowly eased your body down into the water. It took several seconds but when you were completely submerged in the liquid you relaxed your entire body.

You let the comfort of the burning water overcome you as you leaned back and tried to clear your mind. Several minutes had passed and you found yourself falling into a light slumber. The temperature of the water slowly fell as your mind began to empty itself.

You took deep breaths and focused on the sensation of the water caressing your skin. The reprieve did not last very long as you were suddenly jolted awake by a loud banging noise. Someone was knocking on your door.


	10. Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience is a virtue, my friends. This chapter was my favorite to write for obvious reasons. Feedback is appreciated!

You jumped up out of the water and frantically looked around for a robe. The first one you found was hanging on the back of your bathroom door. It was short, coming only to halfway down your thighs, and was made of a pale pink silk with lace trim. You hastily pulled on the garment and grabbed your glass of wine. Making your way from the rear of the apartment, you thought about who it might be. You didn’t order anything from Amazon recently. You realized that Steph had probably just returned to town early from her trip. Wait, she had a key though…

You approached the door and opened it while holding your robe tightly shut in front of your dripping body. When you opened the door a crack to see who it was you were shocked to see Kylo standing there. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. He looked down at the sliver of chest shown in the crack of the door and saw the pendant hanging delicately between your barely covered tits.

Kylo didn’t give you much time to react as he pushed through the door. Immediately, he took your face into his hands as kissed you with the force of a thousand winds.  His lips crashed down on to yours, almost painfully, and he tightly gripped each of your cheeks in his hands, pushing your face into his. He was there to take what he wanted and he was sure that you wanted to give it to him. You were frozen for a moment but your instincts quickly kicked in as you began to return his kiss.

He was much taller than you so he had to hunch over as he pushed you into the apartment. He had wrapped his arms around your waist and was pressing his body tightly against yours. Kylo continued to kiss you passionately as he guided you backwards and onto your sofa. The grip on your wine glass loosened and it shattered into a million pieces as it collided with the floor.

Kylo continued his assault on your mouth as he sucked and bit at you. His tongue darted out of his mouth and you accepted it into your own. You couldn’t believe how good he tasted. Every nerve in your body was on fire. His hands moved from your waist and started to roam all over your body. He smoothed his hands down and around to cup your deliciously soft ass. He couldn’t believe this was happening right now.

His cock was the hardest he ever remembered it being and it was straining against the inside of his slacks. He couldn’t understand how it was possible that your skin and flesh ended up being even softer than he had imagined in his mind. He closed his eyes to savor this moment. He wanted to remember it for the rest of his life. His hands left your body momentarily as he stopped to pull his shirt off, exposing his muscular chest. Your senses were overwhelmed and you couldn't figure out what to look at first. Oh my god, his abs. His physique was unreal. You ran your delicate hands over muscled chest cautiously. He leaned back over to you and placed his lips back over yours. He wrapped his arms around you again and pressed his bare skin against yours.

He took your ass cheeks back into his hands and palmed at them, kneading them with his large, calloused hands. He grabbed tightly and pulled you upwards and into his mouth harder. He pulled his head back momentarily and tipped your chin up so he could bite at your juicy bottom lip. He sucked it harshly into his mouth and bit it between his lips, which elicited the most delicious moan from you. He almost came in his pants right then and there. Everything was happening too fast. He wanted to savor this; he needed you to know the extent of his feelings for you.

He forced you onto your back and climbed on top to you, roughly wrapping your legs around his waist. His hard body felt divine pressed against yours. Kylo paused for a moment above and took a good look at you. His eyes roamed over your exposed skin, taking note of how pink and flushed it was from your bath. Your skin was radiating heat. Your robe had fallen open in the front and was gathered at your sides. You were completely exposed and open to him. You looked ethereal, like an angel. His angel.

Tiny beads of water glistened all over your breasts and nipples. He was finally seeing your gorgeous fleshy tits for the first time and they definitely did not disappoint. They were massive and bouncy and now they were all his to savor and devour. The strawberry pendant rest in between them. Your areolas were a pale, delicate pink. His new favorite color.

He noticed how lovely you smelled right now as he leaned down to kiss your neck deeply. He continued to breathe in your aroma for a moment as he hovered his head next to yours. Lavender. You were frozen and watched his every move.

You were experiencing a million emotions simultaneously but the strongest of all of them was your arousal. You could already feel how wet you were, your pussy was practically leaking onto the couch beneath you. Kylo leaned forward and rubbed his covered cock against your wet folds. You could die right now from pleasure and happiness. You moaned loudly and he bucked his hips into you again. From what you could tell his dick must be massive. Your exposed clit rubbed against the outside of his pants and sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout your body. He could feel your sopping cunt making a mess down the front of his trousers but he didn’t care.

Next, Kylo raised his head up and looked down at you beneath him.

He slowly bent over and broadly licked his tongue over your right nipple. The sound you made as he sucked it into his mouth made his vision go white for a split second. He shuddered at the pure pleasure he was experiencing right now. It was the strongest he had ever experienced in his 33 years of life. He moved his head over to your other nipple and sucked it into his mouth as well. He gently pinched it between his teeth as you rolled your body against him. He raised his head again and looked into your beautiful, sparkling eyes.

“I came here to tell you that I’m in love with you…” Kylo spoke suddenly, his eyes never leaving yours. He felt your breath hitch beneath him. Time for him to put all of his cards onto the table. “I’ve known deep down from the moment I first laid eyes on you that you were meant to be mine. You fill up things in my heart I didn’t think were possible for someone like me. I didn’t just come here for this,” he looked down at your body once again and you shivered. “I came here because I love you and I think we should be together.”

Your brain was finally catching up at the words that were coming out of his mouth. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing and briefly wondered if you had fallen asleep in the bath and were dreaming right now. You blinked slowly and when you opened your eyes, he was still there above you, anticipating your response. You took a deep breath and then responded.

“Oh Kylo…………….yes….please….” Your voice trailed off as you started to become choked up. Tears started forming in the corners of your eyes. You felt waves of happiness and elation washing over you and it was overwhelming. The biggest smile you had ever seen spread over his face. “I love you so much, Kylo.” You reached up and softly stroked his cheek. “I want to be yours and only yours. I want to give all of myself to you. Please…..make me yours.”

He crashed his lips down into yours with even more force than before. He needed to ruin every inch of you as quickly as possible. He had waited long enough.

He reached down and unbuckled his belt as he continued to kiss you ravenously. You lowered your hands down to help him as he pulled down his pants and underwear. His giant aching cock sprang free and slapped against your exposed pussy. You looked down and were shocked to see the pure size and mass of it. It was a deep pink color with throbbing veins running down the sides. A stream of precum glistened as it dripped off of the tip and landed in your pubic hair. Your hips had a mind of their own and bucked up at the sight. Kylo smirked. He reached down and started rubbing his cock up and down for you. He was gliding his hand up and down the length deliciously slow, his gaze never leaving your face. He wanted to see how much you were going to enjoy this.

“I’m so hard for you, my little strawberry,” He said in a deep, raspy voice. God, he was so sexy. This was a side of him that you had been dying to see. He kept stroking himself up and down as he watched you watching him. Your clit was throbbing and dying for attention. You moaned loudly out of pleasure and frustration. You needed him inside of you so bad. “Use your words, little one.”

“Please……I need you…” you whined. Kylo continued to stroke himself. You didn’t know it but he was trying really hard not to cum at hearing you beg him to fuck you. He leaned down and slowly rubbed the head of his dick up and down your wet slit and against your hard clit. He wanted to hear you say it. He _needed_ to hear you say it.

“I bet you didn’t know that I could hear you last night in the shower.” A look of terror filled your face as your cheeks immediately flushed. He continued, “I heard everything……all of it.” You shivered as he continued to rub his length against you as you writhed around beneath him. You kept trying to push his cock into you but he wouldn’t allow it. He was the one who was in control right now. He lowered his voice again and stared into your wide eyes. “Say it.”

Your mind was racing, trying to recall what you had might have muttered during your explosive pleasure the previous night. Your blush deepened when you realized what he was talking about. Your hips bucked up involuntarily into his cock and it almost slipped inside. He pulled it away from you as punishment. You swallowed hard.

“Please……fuck my tight little hole, daddy…I can’t wait any longer. Fill me up……” Kylo cut you off by sinking his entire length slowly down into your silky folds as he groaned. He savored the way your walls stretched and slowly adjusted to his incredible size. You had never been with someone so big and the sensation of him completely filling you was indescribable.

“Good girl.” Kylo mewled at you as he stilled himself inside of you. He reached one hand down and started rubbing circles over your clit. He pinched it between his fingers gently; he couldn’t believe how hard it was. The pinch sent sparks of pleasure radiating all through your body. Your juices coated his fingers and he wanted so badly to stick them into his mouth to taste you. You moaned his name as he worked his fingers faster. He wanted to see you come undone, to make you cum a million times. He had imagined watching you cum plenty of times in his head but he needed so badly to see it happen for real. He couldn’t wait any longer. Kylo’s eyes never left yours as he continued to rub you into oblivion.

Below him, you were panting and moaning uncontrollably. You were loud and you didn’t try to quiet yourself. You were too far gone to care. You started coming undone at the sensation of having your pussy packed full of his deliciously hard cock. Your walls began to spasm around his throbbing member as you came hard.  Your entire body convulsed as he continued to rub your clit. He started pumping himself in and out of you as you rode out your orgasm. Your eyes rolled back and you groaned as sparks washed over your body. Your body spasmed in pleasure for what felt like 30 seconds until you finally opened your eyes.

Kylo was still staring down at you, taking in every delightful sound that escaped from your lips. He continued to pump his cock in and out of your wet hole. You were dripping wet and he slid in and out with ease. He bent down and kissed you deeply. He was so close to cumming but he needed to hear you say his name. You must have read his mind because just then you sexily whispered to him.

“Fuck, Kylo. You feel so good.” His cock twitched inside of you, you felt it happen and it made you gasp. You lifted your arms up and started squeezing and playing with your tits. You rolled your nipples in between your fingers and pinched at them. You loved how he never stopped watching you enjoy yourself and you certainly loved putting on a show. You kept with his pace as you thrusted your hips up into his.

He pumped harder and faster. He was trying hard to last as long as possible but he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. The only thing he was sure of was that he needed to see you cum again. You threw your head back in ecstasy as you moaned his name again. The electricity in the room was palpable. Your second orgasm was building as you felt the same heat begin to pool in your stomach again. The pressure was mounting and you were chasing another release.

“Daddy, I need your cum inside of me.” You whimpered. “I’ve imagined it so many times. I need it……...please……” Hearing you beg for his cum was enough to send Kylo over the edge. He leaned forward and grabbed your ass and pressed himself into you deeply as he began ramming into your hole as hard as he possibly could. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his cock erupted and began to spasm inside of you, coating your walls with jets of hot milky cum. The feeling was enough to send you over the edge, too. He moaned your name loudly as he relentlessly pumped himself in and out of you. Your walls clenched around him as he emptied the last of himself inside of you. The pleasure was intense and caused your vision to go blurry for a moment.

Kylo eventually stilled himself but remained buried deep in your hot pulsating cunt. He lifted his head, gazed down at you lovingly, and admired your sweaty, ruined body splayed underneath him. None of this felt real. How did he get so lucky?

He bent down to kiss you again, this time slow, deliberate, and forceful. He wanted you to know how much he loved you and how happy he was right now. He never wanted his lips to leave yours. He slowly pulled himself out of you and looked down to see his seed rush out and onto your sofa. He made a mental note to take you shopping for a new one later. He was certain that you were his soulmate. He knew it with every fiber of his being.

He laid down next to you on the sofa and faced you. He pulled you into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around you. A few minutes of silence passed as he watched your chest rise and fall. Your creamy skin looked so good next to his. Finally, he broke the silence.

“Will you marry me?” Kylo spoke softly. Your eyes shot open. _What?_ “Please. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise I will never disappoint you. I want to spend the rest of my years on this planet making you happy. I want to give you everything you’ve ever wanted….” His voice trailed off. You were surprised when you didn’t even hesitate to answer.

“Yes god, yes…” You exclaimed quickly. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too.” Your heart swelled, you thought it might burst. That signature smile spread over his face and his eyes started to water involuntarily. He couldn’t believe it. He grabbed your face in his hands again and kissed you long and hard. His lips savored the salty taste of your sweat as he kissed you passionately. He held you tighter and pulled you in as close as he could.

“We can go ring shopping tomorrow. Right now, I need to make you cum some more. I need to make up for lost time,” he mumbled as he flipped you onto your back and lowered himself to bury his face in your messy cunt. You shivered as he lapped at the mess between your legs. Your juices tasted so good mixed together. Kylo’s cock was already hard again. You lifted your head to look at him. He looked up at you with his tongue buried deep inside you. A thought popped into your head.

"I'm not changing my last name." He erupted in laughter as he removed his face.

"Why am I not surprised?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
